mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ginzō Matsuo
|birthplace = Nakatsu, Ōita, Japan |expired = |cause = Subarachnoid hemorrhage |nationality = Japanese |occupation = Voice actor |known for = Hemu-Hemu (Nintama Rantarō), Ginnosuke Nohara (Crayon Shin-chan), Captain Smoker (One Piece) |active = 1976-2001 |status = Deceased |Agent = Aoni Production }} was a male Seiyū who was born in Nakatsu, Oita, Japan as .His blood type was O. He was part of Aoni Production, but he established http://www.gin-pro.jp/index.html Gin Production in 1997. He was most known for the roles of Hemu-Hemu (''Nintama Rantarō'') and Ginnosuke Nohara (Crayon Shin-chan). On August 25th, 2001, he died from acute subarachnoid hemorrhage. He was 49 years old. Final role was in One Piece as Captain Smoker. Voices roles *''Akuma-kun'' as Palbados *''Art of Fighting'' as Jack Turner *''Billy Inu Nandemo Shokai'' as Daichi-Sensei; Doga *''Biriken'' as Doka *''Crayon Shin-chan'' as Ginnosuke Nohara *''Cutey Honey Flash'' as Danbei *''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' as Wataru Urazoe *''Doraemon: Nobita's Adventure in Clockwork City'' as Hokuro *''Dragon Ball Z'' as Hapless Farmer (ep 1) *''Eden's Bowy'' as Gilgamesh; Oltron *''El Hazard'' as King *''Escaflowne: The Movie'' as Kio; Ruhm *''Ghost in the Shell'' as Old man *''Halloween is Grinch Night'' as the Grinch and the Narrator *''Harbor Light Monogatari - Fashion Lala Yori'' as Big guy *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' as the Grinch and the Narrator *''InuYasha'' as Grandfather Higurashi, Buyo *''Jigoku Sensei Nube'' as Masaru Kaneda *''Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji'' as Tommy *''Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo'' as manager (ep 74); Tokuichi Genbu *''Kinkyuu Hasshin Saver Kids'' as Omega *''Kinnikuman Nisei'' movie as Seiuchin *''Lost Universe'' as Weapons dealer (ep 10) *''Macross 7 the Movie: The Galaxy's Calling Me!'' as Miguel *''Magic User's Club'' as Master (ep 4) *''Mahou Tsukai Sally 2'' as Spirit of Insect *''Manmaru the Ninja Penguin'' as Borot *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' as Queen The Spade *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' as Alloys Mozley *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' as Jinn Gehennam *''Neo Ranga'' as Yoshiyuki Takesue *''Nintama Rantarou'' as Hemu Hemu *''Ojamajo Doremi'' as Alexander T. Oyajiide *''One Piece'' as Captain Smoker *''Porco Rosso'' *''Red Baron'' as Doctor Asimov *''s-CRY-ed'' as Biff *''Sailor Moon S'' as Vice Principal (ep 97) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' as Edogawa *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' as Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Japanese dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Movie'' as DeeJay *''Gals!'' as Taizo Kotobuki *''Sword for Truth'' as Kagairo *''Tenchi Muyo Movie 2: Daughter of Darkness'' *''Gigantor FX'' as Elvis brothers *''Vision of Escaflowne'' as Kyo; Rum; Sorcerer *''Yume no Crayon Oukoku'' as Tofumon *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (Japanese version) as Diesel 10 Successors *Bin Shimada (Nintama Rantarō: Hemu-Hemu, s-CRY-ed: Biff) *Yuuichi Nagashima (Crayon Shin-chan: Ginnosuke Nohara) *Katsumi Suzuki (InuYasha: Grandpa Higurashi) *Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Ojamajo Doremi: Oyajide) *Fumihiko Tachiki (Gals!: Taizō Kotobuki) *Mahito Ōba (One Piece: Captain Smoker) *Takumi Yamazaki (Kinnikuman Nisei: Seiuchin) *Chafurin (Tengai Makyou: Chief Bull) *Kiyoyuki Yanada (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Diesel 10 (Calling All Engines)) External links * * it:Ginzō Matsuo ja:松尾銀三 Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1951 births Category:2001 deaths Category:People from Ōita Prefecture Category:Deaths from subarachnoid hemorrhage Category:Aoni Production Category:Deceased persons